


We're gonna fuck(like it's our first time)

by FreckledKnell



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Breeding Kink, But Astro, Daddy kink is there but not actually shown, Dom/sub, Eunwoo is just there to further what little plot there is tbh, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, If anyone tries to whine at me about Bin being in a smut fic - he's legal so bite me, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, This a wild first time for bin tbh, This is part of Nights At The Door, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9732512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledKnell/pseuds/FreckledKnell
Summary: Eunwoo forgot to lock the doorOrThe time Bin walked in on his hyungs, lost his virginity, and discovered a new kink all in one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Humansunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/gifts).



> So basically, this does take place in the Nights In The Dorm by Humansunshine. I was inspired by them, and as their ASTRO consultant I felt the need to write a lil ASTRO off-shoot myself.
> 
> Also big shoutout to humansunshine(ily Roo♡♡♡) for beta'ing this for me and helping whenever I got stuck at certain parts.

“Hyung...D-did you just come inside him?”

 

Eunwoo jolted in surprise at the sound of Bin’s voice. He hadn't even heard the door to their room open. Turning around, he saw his roommate frozen in the doorway. Drinking in the sight spread out in front of him, and what a sight it was.

 

JinJin was on his knees in the middle of the bottom bunk, MJ in kneeling in front of him. The eldest had JinJin's head gripped between his hands, fucking into the rappers mouth with abandon.

 

When Eunwoo turned to face him he was pulling out of the leader; cock still hard despite the fact Bin could tell from the pearly cum dripping out of JinJins hole that he just came.

 

"The fuck, Binnie?!" MJ squealed, covering his own eyes like that would keep Bin from seeing what was going down. He snatched his hand away as he realised how ridiculous it was, instead raising an eyebrow when he noticed just how hard Bin was looking at JinJin's ass. 

 

He exchanged a look with Eunwoo, who smirked and inclined his head in a faux respectful manner. JinJin started to pull back, but MJ held his head in place. 

 

"Of course he came inside of him. JinJinnie fucking loves being pumped full of come, don't you, baby?"

 

JinJin, the little angel that he was, whined sweetly, squirming a little in embarrassment but too far gone to stop sucking MJ's cock. Eunwoo glanced at Bin to gauge the younger man's reaction, grinning like the cat that got the cream as he noticed him take a step towards the bed.

 

"C'mon Binnie," Myungjun purred, running his hand lightly down JinJin’s back, just to end up gripping supple cheeks and pulling them apart to present the rapper to the youngest.    
  
"Don't you wanna fuck our sweet baby girl full? Until her tummys all nice and round with your babies. Her sweet little tits heavy with milk?" JinJin keened at the idea, little cock flexing as he heard his daddy spew filth at the 19 year old.   
  
"Hyung-" Bin swallowed heavily, trying to ignore the way his dick twitched at that idea. "Are you sure abo-"    
  
Eunwoo cut the youngest off. "Don't worry, Binnie, our little pup here already agreed that she wanted you to breed her, nice and full." The dark haired vocalist was obviously the one taking the lead, hand stroking softly through the submissives hair before gripping it tightly. Tipping JinJin's head up from where it was pressed into the pillow.   
  
"Don't you darling?" He cooed, using his grip on the rapper to direct his gaze over his shoulder. To stare at Bin with a hooded expression and spit slick lips. "Beg for it."

 

"I-I want it, Binnie. Want your babies so bad, wanna be full of your cum. Please? Please, can I?"   
  
"I need to be full, Binnie, need it so bad. Please gimme your cum, please..."

 

MJ shifted his grip, moving one of his hands so he could trace around the rim of JinJin’s leaking hole. 

 

“Why don't you come and take a closer look?” Eunwoo encouraged.

 

Bin moved closer hesitantly, as if he was scared. He stopped next to Eunwoo in front of JinJin’s ass, and reaches to press his thumb against the elders hole. Smearing the cum that had came out around the quivering muscle.

 

JinJin shivered under sensation and pulled his lower lip between his teeth, biting it to keep from moaning.

 

“Hyung,” Bin pressed his thumb firmer against JinJin’s hole until it dipped in slightly. “Do you want my virginity, hyung?”

 

MJ swore at that, and reached to pull Eunwoo in for a kiss. “I can already tell this kid is gonna drive us crazy.”

 

"Binnie..." JinJin whined, pressing his forehead into MJ's hip for a moment, "please, please. I want it, wanna be the first one you fuck. Want you to come inside me, Binnie, please.  Please, need to be full."

 

Bin moaned, slipping his thumb inside JinJin. Using his free hand, he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down until his cock was free.

 

He jumped when a wet hand closed itself around his cock, giving it a few good pumps before it pulled away. Eunwoo winked at Bin as he wiped his hand clean on the sheets.

 

“Our baby likes it wet.” 

 

Bin nodded and licked his lips before pushing into JinJin slowly, a low moan escaping.

 

“Holy fuck,” biting his lip, Bin rolled his hips into JinJin’s, letting out a muffled groan. “Hyung, you feel s-so..so good.”

 

JinJin whined at the praise, and MJ just groaned, taking the rappers head between his hands and forcing his cock between pink lips once more.

 

The eldest didn't waste time when it came to fucking the younger's throat, desperate to cum after waiting for so long. The view of Bin frantically fucking into JinJin definitely didn't hurt either.

 

Eunwoo squeezed his cock, annoyed at the fact that he'd cum not five minutes before; the sight of his baby boy getting stuffed to the brim on both ends was enough to make his cock twitch with want.

 

"Fuck, want me to fill your slutty little pussy up, hyung? Breed you till your belly’s swollen with my babies, till every knows you're  _ mine _ ."

 

The last word was hissed out as Bin closed his eyes, hands gripping JinJin’s hips until there was no way he wouldn't be left with finger tip shaped bruises after this.

 

A muffled groan arose from JinJin’s other half; MJ having bitten at his knuckle to keep quiet as his hips jumped forward in short bursts. Milking his orgasm as JinJin choked on the elders unannounced release.

 

Almost like a chain reaction, Bin curled himself over JinJin’s back and clamped his teeth hard into the other's neck to quiet the particularly loud moan that sounded as he emptied himself into the rapper. 

 

The warm, wet feeling of Bin adding his cum to the cum already painting his insides had JinJin keening; cock twitching as it dribbled cum onto the soiled sheets below him.

 

When Bin gingerly pulled out, JinJin let himself dropped sideways, away from the puddle of cum currently adorning the sheets.

 

“Well...That was something.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, Bin? Where did you learn to dirty talk like that?”

 

“...Do you guys think you're being  _ quiet _ ?”

  
‘ _ THWACK’ _

**Author's Note:**

> MJ and Eunwoo hit Bin with pillows at the end bc he's a little bastard


End file.
